Captain Commando
by Vimtrust5
Summary: After playing through the classic video game Captain Commando, I've decided to write a novelization of it. Rated M for violence. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: Captain Commando is not my property; Capcom owns him and this is purely for your enjoyment.

Author's Note: Hello. I am taking a break from Paper Mickey to write you this novelization of Captain Commando, the arcade game depicting the Commando Team's fight against crime.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Captain Commando

"Metro City and Natural History Museum"

2026 A.D.

The Commando Team--a team of four space rangers who battle for justice and peace throughout the galaxy.

Captain Commando--the leader of the Commando Team; uses his Energy Gloves to shoot fire and electricity. Special move: Captain's Corridor.

Ginzu the Ninja--the Ninja Commando who is renowned for cutting his enemies in half with his razor sharp sword. Special move: Smoke Bomb.

Mack the Knife--the Mummy Commando; an alien from outer space who seeks to avenge his home planet. Special move: Spinning Attack

Baby Head--the Baby Commando; a super genius two-year-old capable of riding a robot. Special move: Knee Rocket.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Captain Commando and his Commando Companions (Ginzu the Ninja, Mack the Knife, and Baby Head) were at their headquarters, a large space station travelling the entire solar system, searching for an intergalactic criminal mastermind known to all as Scumocide; whatever planet he came across he conquered and enslaved. He now sought to rule Earth along with his gang of genetically engineered "Super Criminals" and silence all who oppose him.

Baby Head, the super genius, was using the station's computer to find any trace of Scumocide or his agents when suddenly the machine was beeping.

"Captain, Captain!" Baby Head shouted.

"What is it, Baby Head?" asked Captain. "Have you found Scumocide?"

"Well, no... but I've found where his Super Criminals are! They're wreaking havoc in Metro City!"

"Alright, team! Let's move out! Commandos unite!"

"Ginzu the Ninja!"

"Baby Head!"

"Mack the Knife!"

"Captain Commando!"

The Commando Team set out to rid the planet Earth of Super Criminals led by supervillain Scumocide.

___________________________________________________________________________________

The Commando Team found themselves fighting many powerful thugs in Metro City, including the head of the group, Dolg who was discovered robbing the bank.

"Freeze!" shouted Captain.

"You think ya can beat me, small fries!? I'll stomp on ya like roaches!!"

The forces proceeded to battle inside the bank with the final blow delivered by Captain Commando himself with a powerful Captain Kick, knocking their adversary unconscious. A nearby enemy was trying to sneak away but was caught by Ginzu.

"You know of where the enemy is hiding, now tell us where!" Ginzu commanded.

"I don't know! All I know is that Shtrom Jr. is plotting to take over the museum nearby!"

Ginzu dropped the henchman and went to the museum with his companions. While at the entrance, Mack began to reminisce about his past a little before he had to go with the other Commandos to fight the Super Criminals.

Down below the basement, they fought and defeated Shtrom Jr. along with Marbins to learn more of the whereabouts of Scumocide.

"Where's Scumocide?" asked Captain.

"Shtrom Jr. can't reveal master's location, but he tell you Dr. T.W. will do so."

"Dr. T.W.?" said Baby Head.

"Mad scientist, works at circus camp. To get there, Commandos go through ninja house... and face... Yamato..."

"Yamato!?" Ginzu exclaimed.

"You know about him, Ginzu?" asked Mack.

Ginzu regained his composure. "It's nothing. Let's go."

"Agreed. We've got to hurry." said Captain as he and his Commando Companions moved on to the ninja house.

___________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: So ends my first chapter. Please review and give me any advice about how I should do my next chapter.


End file.
